A Beautiful Tale
by Coleiosis
Summary: This one shows the true emotional romance between Ratchet and Sasha. You can imagine it all on a dreamy night.


PlayStation All-Stars: A Beautiful Ending

By Cole Bezotte

One night, Ratchet was walking through streets of the city of Los Angeles, California. He saw that no one was around; no other person was there at the scene. It was only Ratchet, all alone, with no one else around. It was a very scary night that Ratchet was encountering; all that remained was silence. It even scared Ratchet to speak when there's only silence and no one around. When he heard the sound of a footstep either behind him or off in the distance, he would think: "Nathan? Clank? Either of you, are you there? If you're not, don't say anything!" Even saying that would haunt his heart beating fast with fear. (Note: think of this scenery like River Park Rumble from the first Twisted Metal game)

"That's it!" Ratchet thought to himself after about a half-hour. "I'm done being out here! I'm going back to the house!" But right when he started heading in the correct direction, it started to rain really hard. The little drops of water pelted onto his head, giving him the fear that he might catch a cold while stuck in this situation. "Well, this certainly puts me in a rough day," he continued to think. "But that doesn't mean tomorrow won't be better."

Just then, right when he was about to take a turn around the corner of a building, he saw something that scared the living daylights out of him. Right when he took the turn, his heart jumped when he saw someone right in front of him. He thought it was Needles at first; Needles is an expert at hiding and coming to make the kill unexpectedly. "Needles!" Ratchet exclaimed. "Maybe YOU killed all the people here so the city would be left empty!"

"Ratchet!" spoke the voice coming from the figure that finally showed herself. "It's me Sasha! You scared me!"

"Oh! Sorry Sasha," Ratchet replied. "I was just in over my head, that's all."

"Well, everyone's like that sometimes. Especially when it rains this hard, and when winds blow."

"Where's all the people?! It's like a ghost town here freaking me out."

"They don't like coming here to these city limits. How come you don't have an umbrella with you?" Sasha showed Ratchet the new umbrella she held in one hand.

"I didn't know that it would rain this hard. Perhaps I've been working too hard fighting the Underworld and making things right with Marcus and Calypso. I've been seeing things lately."

"That's alright, silly. It happens to everybody."

"Say, would you like to come down to the café with me? I want to talk with you for a moment."

"Sure! Anything that would have to do with spending valuable time with my little lover-boy!" With that, Ratchet and Sasha went off to the café and sat at a table outside the place. It was still raining, so Sasha held the umbrella up over the table, keeping everything quite dry.

"Sasha," Ratchet spoke up after a moment, "I just don't know why I'm not facing to courage to say…" he paused, afraid to go on with his sentence.

"Say what, Ratchet?" Sasha replied, wanting to know. "You don't have to be so nervous."

"I'm sorry Sasha. I do love you, but I just can't seem to find courage enough to say…" After a moment's pause, he finally manned up and sighed. "To ask you if you would marry me."

Sasha was deeply touched by what Ratchet just said right there. "Oh Ratchet! I do love you! But I need more time!"

"Well, I hope we don't break each other's feelings over this. By the way, there is another thing that we can do this week. On Friday, the movie 'Iron Man 3' is showing at the drive-in movie theater, and I was wondering if you would like to come along with me."

"Ratchet, you ever-loving boyfriend! You're the nicest boy I've ever met! I'd be glad to make it a romantic moment!"

And so, once Friday came, Ratchet drove Sasha all the way to the drive-in movie theater, which took him about one or two hours to get there. Once they arrived, they found a place to park (a good spot they found) and saw that the entire League of Heroes was there as well (even their vehicles). "Strange," Sasha spoke up after looking around. "How come I don't see Pupuru anywhere?"

"She had to leave," Ratchet replied, looking a bit gloomy. "She had to go back to her home, where she was needed most. I hated seeing her leave that way. After Commander Mason saved her from falling off the giant wall, that was the last I ever saw of her."

"Who knows? Perhaps sometime we would see her again."

"Perhaps so. Strange, it's still sunset right now. They won't start the movie until it gets dark. You know what this means?" Ratchet pulled his smile again. "Why don't we just go over there in the empty area of grass and just hang there until the show starts?"

"Sounds pretty romantic, you big boy!" Sasha replied, excited. "If you're the genius that's planning this all out, then you've got it made!"

So, Ratchet and Sasha stepped out of the car (Spectre) and started frolicking through the beautiful nature that surrounded the place, absorbing every great moment with each other. It was most glamorous to see the sun set in the sky, causing darkness to fall onto the scenery. But our two love-birds just could not get enough of each other (sniff). Forgive me, will you? I seem to have something in my eye.

Now that I have pulled myself together, let me continue on with our story. So, after all that, Ratchet and Sasha hopped back into the car to see the most awesome film ever created by Marvel: Iron Man 3 (MY FAVORITE!). They watched as Tony Stark faced his deepest challenge of saving his girlfriend Pepper Potts as he received these anxiety attacks about the battle of New York (as seen in the prequel movie "The Avengers"). He had created all these suits of Iron Man armor to protect Pepper, but he also had the problem of facing the man known as Aldrich Killian (otherwise known as the Mandarin). Tony had to deal with the project that Killian had created that caused powerful forces: Extremis. He was able to expose Killian of his plan and stop Extremis from being a full-time use; it would cause people to die so easily.

After the movie was over, it was very late at night, so Ratchet drove off with Sasha to head back to the main house. It was not until after the movie that Ratchet noticed a new look on Captain Qwark's face. Qwark put on a face goatee and hair wig, along with big sunglasses to make himself look like Tony Stark. "What a geek," Ratchet thought as he exited the area.

Along the way back to the house, Sasha fell asleep in the car, leaving Ratchet as the only one awake enough to drive back to the house. But, along the way throughout the empty road, he noticed something peculiar-looking at one side of the road. He saw a simple, small shed with only one light flashing on the outside. It was dim enough to give the trace of the Sweet Tooth ice cream truck parked in front of the shed.

Ratchet thought that he should go over to the shed and check it out. So he parked the car in front it, right next to the ice cream truck. "There's something fishy going on here, and I need to find out!" he thought to himself as he stepped out of the car. "But I don't want to leave Sasha here helpless. If I take the keys with me and die in that darkened shed, the evildoer will take the keys, unlock the doors of this car, and kill Sasha as she lies in here asleep. Perhaps it would be best if I keep the keys in here and lock myself out; if I die in there, then the evildoer won't get his hands on Sasha. She would be safe enough to drive away and save herself. Perhaps it would be much better this way."

With that, Ratchet locked the doors of the car and turned the engine off. He crept slowly into the shed, becoming more afraid every second. He felt the same way as he did when he was all alone in the city. "Come on, you idiot!" he continued thinking. "Man up! Get in there!"

Finally, Ratchet was brave enough to head straight into the shed and find a light-switch on the wall. Once he turned on the lights, he noticed all the rusty tools and equipment that hung on many shelves. "This garage looks abandoned somehow," Ratchet thought aloud. "And yet, what is the ice cream truck doing here?"

But his answer came soon. He immediately caught sight of Commander Mason sitting quietly on a rocking chair, asleep and not noticing that the lights were turned on. Ratchet also saw that Needles was tied up and silenced with a piece of duct tape on his mouth. He apparently was up to no good. And finally, the last thing that Ratchet saw was the recorder-box on the floor, smashed into chunks and pieces, and destroyed for good.

"What luck!" Ratchet thought. "It must have been easy for Mason to find the right tools in this garage to smash this box. Needles, on the other hand, still wanted to show my guilt for what I did to the city. By the way, did I ever get any better?"

So, after turning back off the lights, Ratchet walked out of the shed and started heading back to the car. Sasha was already awake by the time that he came out. "Where have you been?" Sasha spoke up as she unlocked the doors for Ratchet to come into the car. "I woke up to find myself in such a strange place like this."

"It's a mystery," Ratchet replied as he drove out of the place and started heading back down the road. "But think of it this way: it's midnight right now, so it would be somewhat of a magical midnight with us together."

"How cute of you, Ratchet. I've always been mad about you."

And so, as the two love-birds drove off into the quiet night, they thought about such happy things about each other. This was certainly a night to remember.

**That is all I have left for my PlayStation All-Stars story series. But before leaving you, I'll say a few things about how I came up with such a romantic idea as this:**

**It all started one day after I had received my copy of the very first Twisted Metal game for the first time. I wanted to play a tournament as Sweet Tooth to test his true skills and strength. But on the same day, before I could sit down in the living room and start playing, I received the most exciting news from my mother and father. We were going to go to the drive-in movie theater to see the three movies that were showing: "Monsters University," "Despicable Me 2," and "Iron Man 3." I was totally excited to see those three movies; I considered them the best. Although, there was no romance involved at the scene.**

**Along the way to the theater, we stopped by at Hy-Vee and ate a nice pizza dinner there. After that, we arrived at the theater and waited for the sun to come down. Once it was nighttime, I looked out my window and saw how beautiful it was outside; the moon shining in the sky and the stars along with it. But, while we were watching Monsters University, I was eating a box of Sour Skittles during the entire time that the movie played. Once it got near the end, my tongue was all of a sudden bleeding from eating all that sour candy. I lost my taste buds for the rest of the day, sadly.**

**Hearing the background music from the Disney Pixar short "Blue Umbrella" brought the beautiful spirits up. It's what made me think of the whole "romance at a café on a rainy day" part of this story. Just looking at things and listening to things brings back good memories to me; never letting go and never giving up.**

**But we did not stay around to watch Iron Man 3; after Despicable Me 2 ended, it was already 11:15 at night and we needed to get back home. It was another long trip back, but it was nice to see all the mysterious stuff that we passed by on the road (such as the shed with the dim light). Once we got back home, we all went to bed and slept in heavily.**

**Well, now I've said my piece. Before saying good-bye, I shall say the names of all the people who were thanked for being part of the League of Heroes:**

**Ratchet**

**Clank**

**Nathan Drake**

**Raiden**

**Sackboy**

**Sly Cooper**

**Captain Qwark**

**Dr. Nefarious**

**Cole MacGrath**

**Sir Daniel Fortesque**

**Jak**

**Daxter**

**Angela Cross**

**Sasha Phyronix**

**Marcus Kane**

**Commander Mason (helper)**

**Agent Shepard (helper)**

**Lawrence (helper)**

**Kratos (helper)**

**Pupuru and Kuu (helpers)**

**Nepnep/Neptune/Purple Heart (helper)**

**Thank you all for reading the complete series! God bless you!**


End file.
